New Dawn
by TwilighterzRule
Summary: Jacob Black still hurt by Bella flees to Canada. He meets a girl..one very different. Will he accept her? And how..will his obsession, Bella , react to this? Could he ever love her or be the same with Kimi?
1. Escape

JACOB BLACK:

**JACOB BLACK:**

Sigh. For weeks I've running aimlessly to get away from the pain and misery of being Jacob Black. I never asked for any of this, to be a werewolf, to fall in love and have my best friend turn into my worst enemy. When thoughts of Bella crossed my mind, I felt an immediate stab of pain through my heart. How would it feel to see her after her change? Would I want to rip out her throat? Or, would she be the same old Bella? No… no chance of that. She would be an empty shell, a reminder of what used to be, and can never be.

I was tired of having my "brothers" know all the thoughts and pain I was going through, one of the worse burdens of being a werewolf. I was tired of their constant worry as if I couldn't handle it myself. Becoming a wolf would distract me from the full force of the pain that I know I cannot handle.

So that leaves me here, running away from who I was… Now to start over, a new life, with no pain, never being able to forget the past but in the hopes of being able to move on.

**KIMI WHITE:**

"Kimi?"

"I'm coming grandmother."

As long as I can remember, I knew what I was meant to be. A healer. It ran in my blood from generations past and I know that it is my purpose. My grandmother has been teaching me since the death of my mother.

My father is the respected leader of our Haisla Tribe, a revered man. Because of his status, my relationship with him isn't like most other daughters in the tribe. It wasn't that he didn't care, in fact, he would try to meet me as much as he could but the tribe and their well being were his first priority. When I was younger, I used to resent this, trying to find every possible way to meet him. But now, I've grown comfortable, if not, content. Over the years, my grandparents were my source of affection.

Learning to become a healer was extensive work, but it was my duty and passion to learn. After all, my grandmother was the tribe healer, and then it was my mother. Because she is not here, I took her place.

"We have to visit Aiyana and her family. Their two sons Yuma and Jacy are suffering from a sickness. She says she's never seen anything like it so she called us to help."

"Okay Shimasani," I replied, addressing my grandmother.

We walked through our small reservation in Surrey to Aiyana's home.

"Here we are Kimi," my grandmother said.

She opened the door and the strong incense of herbal flowers wafted through the air.

"This way to Yuma and Jacy," Aiyana led, her face full of worry.

We followed her to the two young boys in their rooms and were shocked to see the deterioration of their health. Aiyana informed us of their symptoms yesterday night and we did not expect for it to worsen this quickly.

"Their stomachs are hurting, their skin is swelling, and they have high fevers and rashes all over their backs and faces. They also have trouble breathing," Aiyana told us.

I took a look at the boys and sympathy surged through me. These boys were so sweet, so innocent, barely into their teens and such difficulty has struck them. My mind was filled with the determination to save them.

After further examination, we left the house.

"I've never seen anything like this Kimi, the symptoms are familiar but never at this alarming rate has anything spread. I'm going to look through some of our scripts to see if there is anything I can make for them in the meantime to help their pain," she said.

That night, I went to bed worrying for the boys and praying that they shall soon recover.

Waking up the next morning, I heard lots of people talking. I discovered that the situation has worsened. Even the Okany's and Kapoor's had come down with this sickness.

…_two weeks later…_

The disease has spread to about half of the tribe. The good news is that Shimasani and I have found a plant in one of the scripts that we think would help cure this disease. The problem is that it is located deep within the forest. Gran and I were desperate to find this plant that we didn't have time to inform any of the others of our decision.

Shimasani and I trekked into the forest keeping our eyes open for the mysterious plant.

"Now, dear, remember what to look for, dark leafed, deep roots, orange flowers."

"Right Shimasani."

As we continued on, the ground became very rough and hard to walk on. Shimasani couldn't continue much further and I told her to wait there for me while I continued in search of the plant and if I didn't return in thirty minutes, she should go back to the village.


	2. Meetings

JACOB BLACK:

**JACOB BLACK:**

I had been wandering around the forest wondering about what I should eat… when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. I stopped for a moment wondering whether I should investigate. After a moment's hesitation, I ran to where I heard the scream from and when I saw what awaited me there, I even forget how to breathe.

A small girl was lying sprawled on the forest floor. She was so small maybe 5'2 and the way she was lying sprawled on the ground sent a big jolt through my body. Her russet colored skin was so smooth, so silky but covered in dark red blood where the sharp rocks below had cut into her skin.

I ran to get a closer look at her. I couldn't recognize her face especially from all the blood.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" _Stupid question, the girl's unconscious._ _And stupid me, I'm a werewolf._

No answer. _Well that was expected._

I looked around to see if anyone was in sight. I saw no one. What was she doing out here all alone?

I needed to take her somewhere, but where could I have gone? My only other alternative was to fix her up myself. Or, at least make her conscious again.

I carried her on my back. The smell of blood brought back vivid memories. I sensed there was a lake nearby. I rested her body on the bank of the lake and stepped into the water. I began to splash water with my nose onto her. She didn't move. I continued to splash so much water that all the blood leaked off of her skin.

This girl was barely seventeen, my human age and so tender looking. She looked so fragile, and I felt the need to protect her.

What was she doing out here in the forest? Suddenly, she started moving, as if she was twitching.

She mumbled something.

"Time is running out. Must keep moving."

Huh?

She opened her eyes, barely squinting. She started panting really hard and quickly rose to her feet. She looked at me. I carefully looked at her. I thought she would take off running but she just stood there. I could see a little grin on her face but I wasn't a hundred percent sure. I stepped a little towards her. She still didn't move.

"Did you save me?" Her voice sounded so innocent, child like but full of excitement.

I nodded my head. She giggled.

"You understand me? You're such a beautiful wolf."

I moved towards her slowly keeping a steady pace. She reached her hand out and rubbed it against my nose. Feelings of sharp thrills ran through my body. I turned my head away from her. I couldn't bear it. I had to run.

I looked back from a distance I was sure she couldn't see me. She just stood there as if time stood still.

I saved her life.


	3. Trusts Are Made

JACOB BLACK:

**JACOB BLACK:**

I ran where my legs would take me. Why was I running? I didn't understand. She was no way connected to my past. I stopped and tried to sense if she was still there. She was moving, slowly, away from the lake. She seemed lost and needed help. There was no one in sight to help her. I had to go back.

I ran back to her but at a steady pace. I felt a strange sensation in my body. Why was this happening to me?

I didn't want her to see me right away when I caught sight of her. She looked around, more than once in the same direction. She was definitely lost. I decided to let her acknowledge my presence. Stepping out slowly, our eyes met. I could see a sign of relief in her eyes.

"You came back!"

She smiled an innocent smile. The details of her grin made me feel a warm, human-like, tingling sensation.

"Can you help me, I'm lost?"

I nodded my head. She giggled again.

"I need to get back to my Haisla tribe. But I cannot return until I find something. Will you help me find it?"

The way she was talking to me was like the way any human would talk to an animal. It felt kind of awkward.

"You see, I'm a healer of my tribe and right now, we are under attack from a disease. I need to bring a plant back so my grandmother can make a remedy. I've been searching all day for it but as you can tell, my luck hasn't been good."

She told me what to look for as I helped her search the grounds.

It reached nightfall and we still could not find the much needed plant. It was no problem for me to keep going, but the girl looked as if she couldn't continue any further.

At this point, I heard the crack of a small branch and soft footfalls. Two men emerged from behind the trees. I stepped behind into the shadows, so that I was close to the girl but out of view of the two men.

The two men approached the young girl, with menacing expressions on their faces.

"Hakan, Kotori!" the young girl exclaimed with profound happiness in her voice.

The two men exchanged glances.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you two! I got lost looking for an ingredient for the remedy Shimasani and I were going to prepare for the village," She continued.

"Dear Kimi White, you need not worry about such trivial matters any longer. Young, beautiful girls like you shouldn't be wandering around in the dark alone like this."

I didn't like the tone of this conversation. I sensed a double meaning to the words said.

"W-what are you talking about?" Kimi stammered taking a small step backwards.

"With the village half infected, your father among them, we think this is the best time for ….a new leader to rise," one of the men answered.

"So…how shall we explain this, Kotori?" the taller man gestured to the other man.

"You see…it would be in our best interests, if you no longer existed." Kotori sneered.

"How should we do it?" Kotori questioned Hakan. "Should we grant her a quick end?"

"What's the rush?" Hakan sneered back. "She is young and beautiful… and the night is still young. We might as well enjoy this opportunity to its fullest."

Both men approached Kimi swiftly and the taller man aggressively grabbed her arm.

I had to stop this. I stepped out from the shadows, crouching on my hind legs. I saw the fear cross into the eyes of the men as they saw my presence.

"What the hell is that?!" the shorter man exclaimed.

They didn't have time to say much more. Snarls erupted from my chest as I sprang at them full force. I hadn't felt this sense of adrenaline rush through me since my battle with the newborn bloodsuckers.

I felt my powerful teeth close around soft flesh and my jaws clamped down hard. I heard a terrified yelp and could smell blood all around me.

I let go of the one that I was on and bit down on the calf of the other man who was trying to get away. I bit down so hard that I felt the bone in his lower leg. My jaws were still clamped around his lower leg and he was trying to get away. My teeth slid to the hem of his pants and in my haste, I tore them off of him.

Both men were bleeding badly, and were struggling to get away. I had to fight the urge to kill them. In their hurry, they tripped and went hurdling over the rocks to where the land inclined downwards.

Horrified screams could be heard when their bodies collided hard with the ground. And then, silence. I waited for the fury to simmer before I turned to glance at the spot where Kimi stood.

She looked terrified. Her eyes were wide with fear, her hands scrunched into fists at her side, and he skin a ghastly pale color. She seemed to have forgotten to breathe.

I took a small step towards her and that seemed to snap her out of her trance. She gasped wildly and turned to run.

She tripped, got right back on her feet and continued, determined to get away from me.

_What is with this girl?! I saved her life…AGAIN!_

I sighed deeply. This girl was clearly terrified after she saw the damage I was capable of. If I even wanted a chance of calming her down, I had to phase back.

After I had phased back, I grabbed the pants that I had ripped of one of the men and put them on. They were far from my size, coming to an end a little past my knees but they would do.

I hurried to run after Kimi. It wasn't that hard to find her, I could hear her scrambling around in the woods trying to find her way, falling down often.

She ran near a tree, trying to hide her presence. I couldn't tell her who I was so I had to think of a way to play this one out. Her back was to me as she carefully searched the grounds in front of her. I quietly approached her side hoping that she wouldn't see me coming.

"Er, excuse me," I said.

She jumped. She didn't turn around right away.

"Go away." Her tone was a mixture of fear and hatred.

I wish I didn't get myself involved in this. But, I had no choice. "I'm sorry, if I scared you but what are you doing out here in the woods?"

"Please, don't talk to me. You have no idea what just happened to me."

_Ha! You have no idea._

"Just go away, please, or were you with those other men?"

That sounded like a rhetorical question to me. I still had to ask.

"What other men?"

"Oh please don't play stupid, no other people are out here in the forest."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you were here alone in the forest."

"I'm trying to go home, okay. Leave me alone I'm fully capable of going there myself," she lied.

"You sure? You look a little lost to me."

Just then, she turned around her eyes meeting my chest. Then, she froze looking upward slowly. She looked very terrified. As soon as her eye caught mine, I couldn't help but gaze into them. Her face was filled with innocent beauty that was irresistible. I didn't know what to do. It felt as if time stood still and there we were, alone, in the forest. I felt the need to protect her no matter what.

"I'm not lost okay, I don't live that far away, trust me, and I can get there myself."

Although she was angry at me, I felt the need to comfort her.

"Why are you so terrified of me?" My voice sounded less husky, softer and less compelling.

Her mood changed, she now looked confused.

"Why do you care whether I get home or not?"

"Aw, c'mon! You're alone in the forest and it's not safe for a young lady to be wandering around like this."

"Yeah, I know which is why I want to get home as soon as possible."

"Did something happen to you?"

"Yes, something DID happen and I want to go home, please!"

"What happened? Are there other people in here with you?"

"Look, no one is here now, they've left and before they happen to return I want to be out of sight so please, let me go, I'm begging you."

"Look, I'm not like that, if they do return, which I'm _sure_ they won't, I'll protect you just incase."

"Thanks but no thanks I'm sure no one else is here," she abruptly said. Just then, an expression came across her face. "Actually, thanks for the offer, I could use the help," she said.

"What's with the sudden change of mind?" I asked playfully.

"Um, well you see, there's a really big wolf out here. It's really big and I thought it was friendly but I was proved wrong," she said

Those words hurt. I am friendly! Did she not have any idea what the "wolf" was trying to save her?

"Really? How did the wolf change so suddenly?"

"I don't know but the way it attacked those guys made me terrified to know what it could actually do to me," her eyes gleaming.

"I see, well, the wolf is gone now so I'll take you home."

"How do you know which way to go?"

"I don't, I thought you knew where you were going."

"I did, at one point but then after the wolf took me off my tracks I don't know how to return home," she said.

_I didn't take you off track, I was saving your life._

"Ah, I see. Well, do you remember anything that you saw on the way coming?"

"I am pretty sure that this is the way I came from. There's a really big oak tree that I remembered seeing on my way down here. I'm sure if I get back there I can remember What if I never see my family again? I have to go back. My village needs me back but I didn't get what I came for."

"What did you come for?"

"You see, my grandmother is the healer of my village and an infection has been occurring throughout. She sent me to find a plant to make a remedy but I am in no condition to look for it. I need to return home."

"Well, its still nightfall, do you want to walk from now?"

"I guess, I really need to get home. But its wise to wait until sunrise. It's really hard to see."

"Are you sure? I can see perfectly fine."

"No its okay, I don't want to put you in trouble. I guess we'll camp out here tonight then."

She didn't look too pleased about having to sleep in the outdoors. I had to try to make it as comfortable as I could for her.

"I'll just sleep here in the grass," she said. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Right here, I guess," I gestured to a spot four feet away from her.

"Okay then," she said.

I turned my back to her trying to analyze how tomorrow was going to work.

"Are you sure you would be okay like this out in the dark?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I've slept out here before, it's no big deal," he said.

"Oh, I see, well, there's no experience I have in outdoor sleeping so it's all new to me."

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Thank you," she smiled.


	4. Fight or Flight

KIMI WHITE:

**KIMI WHITE:**

As I lay there in the dark of the night, I tried to glance surreptitiously at this strange man that was laying not more than four feet from me.

He was lying there I knew, but I could barely make out his body's outline from the darkness that engulfed him all around.

I still was not fully trusting with him, considering the trauma I had just experienced firsthand, but I was glad that he was there.

There was something about him…something that I could not possibly explain with mere words. His body was suited to that of a full grown man and yet his nature screamed something else entirely.

The poise with which he moved, holding himself cautiously, his face streaked with a hidden pain or discomfort of some sort, led me to believe that there was something that happened in his life.

He was so big, clearly stronger than little ol' me, and yet…he seemed breakable. But… maybe that was just in my eyes.

He shifted suddenly and I saw the barely visible outline of his solid face turning to look in my direction.

Hmm…I guess I wasn't as surreptitious as I thought. I quickly burrowed my face beneath my arms. I heard a low chuckle coming from his side, but it was so low that I wasn't sure if I heard it at all.

I let my thoughts wander to my village and I couldn't repress the tears that started to bud.

_Was I too late? What if… _ But I couldn't, wouldn't let that thought finish.

I heard him clear his throat.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't keep my thoughts off my village," I answered, my voice choked with held-back emotion.

"Well. Worrying about that isn't going to change anything, you know. Wait till morning and then we can see what could be done."

I contemplated this gently for a while, and then decided his advice may have some truth to it. I closed my eyes and let the darkness close over my lids, soothing and caressing, ushering me into the waiting arms of sleep itself.

**JACOB BLACK:**

Morning came. I sat back watching Kimi sleep. Her face looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake her but there was a long journey ahead of us. This trip was going to be difficult since I've never actually stopped to "_smell the roses_" since my leave.

I had a vague idea in my mind where she could have possibly been. A big oak tree. That did trigger a memory but I wasn't completely sure.

I noticed that Kimi started to awaken, her eyes squinting at the sunlight. I stepped in front of her trying to block the sun out of her face. She opened her eyes, glancing at me. She smiled.

"G'mornin'," I greeted.

She replied a smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

I waited for her to freshen up and in a few moments we were ready to leave.

We walked in silence for a while as I scanned the forest distances ahead of her. I was sure we were nearing the tree.

"Why?" I was a little shocked by hearing her.

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing this? You know, going through all of this taking me back home."

"I told you before, you're alone in the forest. Besides, you fell off a rock and was attacked by two men and was stumbling around trying to find your way home," I finished in one breath. "And, after all this, I don't think its wise leaving you here in the forest all alone."

She stopped in her tracks staring at me with a perplexed expression. "What the--, how do you know all of this? How do you know I fell off a rock?"

_Uh oh._

"Well, you have a huge cut on your forehead so I was just guessing—" I tried to play it off, highly doubting she would fall for it.

I was right, she didn't.

"The cut, okay, but how did you know I fell off a rock. Were you watching me?"

"N-n-no, not like that," I retorted.

_This was going absolutely perfect! Just what I need, for her to run away from me again. But I'd much rather her think of me as a stalker than know I was a wolf._

"Then like what? You stalking me would be the best explanation. You lied, you were with those men weren't you," she accused.

Her pace started to quicken. "No I wasn't," was all I could afford to say.

"You're a liar! Get away from me!"

I ran after her. She ran faster, clearly she couldn't keep up.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way," I yelled after her. "We were already so close."

"Right, like I believe that!"

_Clearly, this wasn't going to work. She left me no choice._

I ran up to her and stopped in front of her. She started screaming. "HELP!"

"No one is going to hear you no matter how much you scream. Please listen to me I was not with those other guys! I stayed with you a whole night watching over you making sure no one else would harm you."

Her expression changed. "Why would you stay up all night to watch a stranger sleep?"

I rolled my eyes. _What is up with her? How could someone so small, but cute be such a pain in the --._

"You know what, we're so close to your village and you just made it so much harder by running away, I don't want you out in the forest alone so you leave me no choice," I told her.

She looked at me, confused.

I picked her up and carried her in my arms. "PUT ME DOWN YOU IMBECILLE!"

"Look, right now, after all you've been through, you are so tired and you need to rest. You NEED to get home and you're making it so much harder on yourself."

"Let me go," she hissed. "I can get there myself. I'm not a baby!"

"Sure you are, besides, you're hurt. I'm sure your family would want to see you after being gone for so long—" I cut off my words, suddenly reminded of my family.

"You know what, I give up!"

"Sooner or later, you would have to admit that."


	5. Start of Something New

**KIMI WHITE:**

This is completely inappropriate! I cannot believe the audacity of this boy. I felt a strange feeling that I couldn't explain.

I flailed around in his arms, beating my hands against his chest, pleading to him to put me down. But he was so strong! He didn't even flinch as I assaulted him trying to get him to put me back down.

I stopped pounding against his chest, now completely driven to desperation. I felt the heat in my eyes and then the tears spilled over onto my cheeks and my body trembled uncontrollably.

He ignored me completely, his face set into a grim, determined expression.

Where was he taking me?!

I tried to calm myself down, taking deep breaths, looking around trying to locate some sort of place mark, trying to plot an escape.

If I kicked him really hard in "manly areas" …then maybe…

And then I saw a giant oak tree up ahead. I saw where the forest met the light it seemed. He walked there quickly and set me down.

I was filled with wonder. I was home! He had brought me…home.

I quickly turned to show him how appreciative I was and saw his retreating back.

"Wait!" I called out.

He stopped and turned slowly, expectantly, a taunting smile lingering on his face.

"What…did you have anything new to add to your list of complaints?" he asked mockingly.

"I-I'm sorry" I stammered. "I didn't know….I didn't realize…Thank you!"

I ran quickly to him and threw my arms around him to express my gratitude. Just as quickly, I withdrew my arms. His skin was so hot!

"Sorry…Are you okay? Your temperature is running so high…you must have a fever!"

**JACOB BLACK:**

I didn't know how to answer her. I knew what she was thinking wasn't true but I wondered how I should explain it to her.

"I'm fine, really," was all I managed to say.

"Are you sure? You must come in, I'll have my grandmother take a look at you," she offered.

"No thanks, I'll be going now. I have to get back anyway," I lied

"Please can you come in? My grandmother and father would love hear how I found my way home."

"Alright. If it makes you happy," I told her. I felt pleased to say those words to her.

She leaded me further into the village. Memories erupted in my mind about my village. It felt so oddly warm to see a village, similar to mine. Off to a far distance that seemed like a familiar on-growing green forest, were Haisla boys, looking similar in age to mine but no where near as tall as me. It reminded me of when Quil, Embry, and I used to hang out on the weekend near the forest in La Push near the jagged rocks of the cliff.

Further down the streets were little houses, a reservation, but it was much larger than mine.

"This way," she led me.

We walked through the neighborhood passing many houses and buildings on the way.

"It's not that much farther. You're probably really tired," she said.

"Nah, I'm okay. You should be the one more tired than me. You went through a lot."

She smiled at me. I noticed that not many people were out in the streets. It was also really quiet too but I could tell it wasn't deserted.

"Is it always this quiet?" I asked, looking around.

"It's not noisy but it isn't really this quiet. Maybe something's going on," she suggested.

We kept walking a little more until we got to her house. There were a few people there. She looked confused.

"Why are my aunts and uncles here?"

"Your house is the only house with people that I saw in it," I said, trying to make the air feel light. It didn't work.

She hurried at a faster pace to her front door and then opened it. I followed behind her.

The house was full, much less the people outside. No one seemed to have noticed us. They were all too concentrated on something else. Looking over everyone's head, I saw a body lying on the floor. It was a man, he didn't look old but really worn as if he were ill. An older woman sat above him on the floor chanting unfamiliar words. Incense sticks filled the atmosphere with a floral scent. Someone had died.

Kimi hurried through the crowd of people nearing the front. I stayed in the back, closer to the door. She got to the front as everyone easily led her through. She halted in her tracks as she finally saw what happened. Suddenly, she started to cry and dropped to the floor. She looked into the older woman's eyes. I could tell this was her grandmother.

"Did you bring it?" Oh no, she didn't find the plant.

She began to burst into more tears. "No, Shimasani, I couldn't find it. I looked everywhere… I injured myself, that's why." She cried more.

Her grandmother didn't say anything.

"What's wrong with father?"

"He has gotten sick as well, dear. I don't know how to save him. I don't think he's going to make it."

"No, there has to be another way to save him. What's going to happen to the tribe? What will become of me?"

Just then, the man's eye began to open barely squinting. "My dear Kimi, please do not weep over me. I am but only sick and I shall leave this earth soon. I cannot bear to see you in this way weeping over me. You know, I haven't given you that many years of my life but you were always in my heart and mind. Please take care of yourself. You're getting older every day. I am only but one person in this world. Please do not weep over me. I do not blame you for not succeeding on your grandmother's wishes as it is a very hard plant to find during this time and I doubt its anywhere near our city. I'm glad you have returned. My last wish was to see your face before my soul departed from my body. My dear, with these words, I leave you. I will always love you no matter what. You were always my Kimi and will be forever and ever—" he finished. His eyes closed to a peaceful rest.

Everyone started to cry. Shouts from the crowd flew across the room.

"Who's going to be the next chief?" "What will happen to us?" "Half of us are already sick, now what?"

It finally occurred to me that Kimi was the daughter of the chief. He just died due to the sickness that was spreading through the village. Kimi was sent so that she could find a remedy but she didn't.

Her grandmother left her son's side and went to look at a picture. It was of a lady resembling Kimi a lot in her facial features. It had to be her mom.

"Mahu, your husband will be joining you. I'm sure he's already there. Please take good care of him. He's been such a wonderful tribe leader as well as a father and son and I'm sure, husband. Please let him know that we all miss him and will see him again—someday," Kimi's grandmother said to the picture. She then mumbled some unfamiliar words, I guess it was an old tribe's thing.

Kimi walked back through the crowd, looking very pale. She was headed in my direction.

"I'm sorry I made you come back to such a sad occasion. You can leave if you want, I won't stop you," she said. She sounded as if she were a walking corpse.

"With all this commotion, you want to kick me out!"

"No—I didn't mean it like that, I meant I don't want you to put up with all of this. I thought that it would just be something my grandmother and I would discuss but that's it."

"Look, it's a time where everyone's going to be busy preparing for a funeral and there's not going to be a lot of 'talk' time. You really need someone to talk to, don't you think?"

"You would actually stay here just to talk with me? What about your family? I thought you were going back to them. You're just a kid like me," she said, really worked up now.

"Um, well, the family thing. I'm taking a break from them. But I know how to handle myself, trust me. Yeah I might be a kid but trust me, I'm as full adult as kid," I said, I think I over did that last one.

"Look, I really can't handle sarcasm right now, please. I really don't mean to be offensive about the whole thing but I don't want you to suffer here because of me."

"Well, I wasn't meaning to be sarcastic. I can understand how you feel and I know you're not the happiest girl in the world right now but still. I will be here if you want me to. Just let me know where I can sleep." I was trying to be a little enthusiastic but I didn't get the vibe that it was working.

"If you want to stay, I guess you can stay in our house. There is an extra room but I'd have to talk to my grandmother first. She's going to be hard to talk to now but the day is still young. You can hang around here if you want. I'm sorry to leave you by yourself now but as the chief's daughter I have things that I must do."

"I know. I understand. I'll hang around the area but please don't forget to ask your grandmother. I don't want to wander back rejected at night before those men come after me now," I laughed.

A smile started to grow slowly on her face. "Trust me, I doubt they'll_ ever_ be interested in you."

"You never know, they might want to take whatever they can get," I retorted. "Anyway, enough about that I think you should go with your grandmother. I'll be here if you need a shoulder to cry on, but I'd have to sit down first."

She laughed a little. "You know. It's so weird. You show up out of nowhere and turn out to be like an angel. You want to be there for me and for some reason, I trust you. I shouldn't based on what you hear everyday but you've proved yourself that you're sorta worth trusting."

"Don't worry, if it's only sorta, I'll prove that I'm fully worth trusting. I know its hard but still. And maybe, when I figure it out myself, oddly enough, I'll tell you why."

She looked a little confused but she was smiling still. "Um, okay. Well, whenever you figure it out, I'll be here to listen to you. It means a lot to me, knowing I have someone to lean on."

"Yeah, just look strong for now or else it will really weigh you down a lot. I'll just make friendly conversation with the other people around."

"Alright," she said and she turned around. She stopped in her tracks and put her hand to my chest. She couldn't reach my forehead as I could tell that's where she was aiming for. "Your skin is still hot. I think I should take you to see my grandmother now," she insisted.

"I'm okay, trust me," I begged.

"I said I didn't fully trust you…" she attempted weakly at humor. "So come on," she said as she held my hand through the crowd.

Her hand was small; it would fit almost completely in mine. It was tender and bare and cold as well. When her hand touched mine, I felt a sudden spark through my body. I didn't know how to explain it but I didn't want to pull away. When she saw my expression, she gave me an unsure shy smile, tainted with sadness.

"Shimasani, can I talk to you?" Her grandmother was sitting on a chair as if she were meditating but I guess it wasn't of much importance.

"Yes dear," she answered looking at me. I smiled at her as Kimi loosened her hand from mine. I felt a little awkward because I was sure people were staring at us.

"Shimasani, feel Jacob's skin. It's really hot but he's not sick. Why is he like this? I hope it's not another symptom of the disease," she said.

_I really hope the reason why she was being nice to me wasn't because she thought I was going to die or become really ill soon._

The old lady signaled me to bend down so that she can feel my forehead. She left her hands there for a little while longer than I expected. I hope she didn't know the true answers to Kimi's question. I suppose she didn't because only my tribe knew about this. If I didn't even know as a young boy then how could other tribe's people have known?

"Son, what tribe have you descended from?"

_Uh oh._ I couldn't lie to her but I doubt she knew.

"I am from the Quileute tribe," I replied.

Kimi looked bedazzled. "You're Quileute! Wow, that's really fascinating. I've never encountered one before."

"Yup, well… congratulations!"

Her grandmother laughed a little. "Son, during these hard times, you managed to make me smile. It's really interesting to see you like this. I'm not fully sure why you are like this but I have heard stories about your tribe when I was young. Of course, I don't know whether they are true or not. Today's people wouldn't believe it but I still believe in the mystical world. I haven't fully seen it myself but the least I can do is have faith in it."

"I'm not sick. I've always been like this since two years ag—"

_This is a complete violation of the treaty. I should not be saying this. Stop talking about it!_

"Well, son, it's because you are in that stage of life where manhood is taking over," she plainly said. I felt a little uncomfortable. Kimi giggled.


	6. Memories

KIMI WHITE:

**KIMI WHITE:**

Aw, poor Jacob. My grandmother can be a little too much straightforward at times. His cheeks reddened. "I'm sure that's not the case," he said.

"Well, this isn't normal for a young boy like you. There are no suggestions I have at the moment."

"Shimasani, can I ask you another question?"

"Of course, dear."

"Well, you see, I was wondering if Jacob can stay with us for a while. It's already getting late and it's unsafe to travel in the forest alone at night, trust me," I suggested.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask. Shimasani looked a little suspicious. It was the truth and the situation wasn't the way she was thinking.

"It's no problem," she simply said. "But, are you sure you want to stay with us through this tribulation? There's a great sickness occurring throughout our village. You need to be careful as well."

"I would be glad to stay, really. If you need any help at all, please feel free to ask," he answered.

"Thank you, it means a lot to us. Well, right now I have to leave. Take care." I never expected Shimasani to be rational about this. I thought she would start questioning him of his every intention.

"Well then…young ones..." she got up, sighing, the wrinkles lining her face looking more prominent than ever. " I must set out. It seems as though there are a thousand responsibilities and not nearly half the time to do it."

Shimasani left Jacob and me alone. "So, didn't you have to abandon me too?" Jacob asked.

"I do, actually," I replied. Truly, I didn't want to leave. I didn't know why I felt this way. When I'm around him, for some reason, I feel, shy but comfortable. It was in such a way that I felt like I can be a normal teenaged girl and not have any worries about anything such as tribal matters. I didn't have much outside friends so I wasn't the social type but still.

"So… let me show you to your room tonight," I offered.

We walked through the large crowds of people. My house was never this filled with this much of our village. It wasn't a big village anymore but still, it was really crowded to get around. I led him through as best as I can, trying not to bump into anyone before they started making conversation with me. We stopped in front the door of his room.

"Here it is," I told him as I opened the door as we walked in. He carefully looked around the room. Just then I stared at the bed, wondering if it was long enough for him. It was a pretty big bed anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll fit," he said, smiling. "I'm not that big, you know."

"How'd you know that was what I was thinking?" I was shocked.

"You're expressions aren't that hard to figure out."

"I never knew I was that easy to figure out. Most people tell me that they never know what I'm thinking since I'm usually smiling, except for today."

"Well, you are smiling now, aren't you? But, I don't want to ruin a 'sad' moment. Feel free to cry if you want to."

I tried to fake a smile, but it came out more like a grimace. I felt something…tearing me inside. It started in my stomach, making its way up to my throat, threatening to erupt in a sea of tears and chasms of pain.

The room suddenly started to feel claustrophobic. It didn't help matters that Jacob's large frame was taking up nearly half the space in the room. I wanted to get out of this room. I _needed_ to get out of this room. I didn't want to be around anyone right now, when my whole inner being was breaking apart.

"Excuse me…I have to go take care of some matters." I mumbled, pushing my way outside.

"Um…okay." He replied, his expression twisted with sympathy.

As soon as I was out of the house, I took off running, my ears flooded with the sound of my feet pounding against the ground. I ran for as long as I could until the pain physically clutching at me became unbearable. I dropped to the ground, glancing wildly about me.

I was in a secluded little meadow, somewhere I went quite often when I was little, after the death of my mother.

I let myself curl up on the ground, and was startled to hear the sound that erupted from within me. A cry of pain, snarled and ugly with guilt and isolation, a sound I never uttered before and yet…seemed so familiar.

I opened my mouth, letting the sobs tumble forward while the tears leaked down my face. I don't know how long I stayed in that clearing.

My mind jumped to thoughts of my father. I rarely spent time with him true, but the times that we did were filled with happiness. I closed my eyes, letting my memories wash over me.

I particularly remembered my ninth birthday. My grandparents had bought a large chocolate cake for me, but I refused to cut it until my father showed up. He had promised me…had promised me that he would show up at 10 am. I woke up at around 6 that morning, pumped with excitement, not for the presents, or the party, but just for the knowledge that my dad would come for sure.

I put on one of the nicest dresses I owned, and sat down in front of the living room clock, waiting for the big hand to hit 12, and the little hand to hit 10.

When the hands finally did fall into that much awaited position, my father still had not shown up.

I turned to my grandparents (This was two years before my grandpa, my Sicheii passed away).

"Have patience little one." Shimasani told me.

"I'm sure Sakima has just been delayed, he'll be here shortly." Sicheii told me soothingly.

And I did wait…and wait. It had reached nightfall, and my father still had not shown up.

I was in tears of course, while my Shimasani tried to placate me into going to bed. But I was fussy, and refused to cooperate.

That's when the doorbell rang. There was still some hope in my mind that it would be my father.

I heard the sound of strong footfalls as they made my way into my room. My father's frame filled the doorway and I leaped joyfully into his arms. I was so happy to see him that I didn't even care how late it was.

My father laughed as I snuggled up against his broad chest and listened to his heart beat, strong and steady.

"Happy Birthday Kimi! I'm so sorry I couldn't be here earlier." My father rushed to explain. "Songan got into an accident and it was near fatal. I had to be there for him."

"Its okay, Nosh. You're here now."

"Let me make this up to you." He pleaded.

"No, Nosh, you must be tired. You need to sleep." I replied.

"No, your birthday only comes once a year, I want to be here for you."

With that he scooped me up into his arms, and carried me out the door. We stayed up all night, playing and laughing.

That was the night that he gave me a necklace, which had belonged to my mother. Dangling off the end was a beautiful wolf.

"Now Kimi," My father started to explain. "I know that we don't get to spend much time together, and you are very mature about it," he said pausing to smile and rub my nose.

"But I want you to know that I will always be there," He said, playing with the wolf charm.

"I want you to keep this necklace, knowing that I love you with all my heart. You are my diamond gem, the iris of my eyes. And whenever, you need assurance of my love for you, just hold this little wolf, and everything will be better," he continued.

"Think of it as a Guardian Angel, there to protect you whenever you need it most. Your little wolf savior." He chuckled.

I remember falling asleep in his arms. It was the best night of my life.

I opened my eyes, coming back to the present. My fingers wove around to my neck, where the necklace and the charm still lay tucked underneath my shirt. My fingers wove around the little wolf and strangely enough, I did feel comforted.

This was the first time that I thought of the wolf as the way my father had put it, as my…Guardian Angel.

My thoughts wandered to the great russet wolf in the forest and I was surprised to see that I was no longer afraid of that wolf. It did startle me, with the ferocity of its attack…but the attack was _for_ me, to protect me. I felt a strange connection to the wolf now, my mind linking it with my father and his promise.

I felt as though it would always be there, whenever I needed it most. My savior wolf…I thought to myself, smiling.

I came out of my nostalgic thoughts, to see that it had reached nightfall. I scrambled to my feet quickly, making my way home, reassured with the memories that my father, my Nosh had left me with.


	7. Farewells and Goodbyes

**JACOB BLACK:**

"YAAAWWWWNNNNN!" I yawned, stretching. I had to lie diagonally across the bed and my feet and head still dangled off the bed.

In my sleepiness, I turned suddenly and tumbled off the bed.

"Ahh..." I groaned. After a series of cusses aimed at the bed, and night stand behind me, I pulled myself up.

I walked towards the door, still looking at where I had fallen, and I banged my head against the top of the door frame.

"Hmm…" I said, eyeing the door.

I stepped out the door and entered the living room, where I saw Kimi and her grandmother cuddled together in a corner. Kimi was laying in her grandmother's lap fast asleep, while her grandmother stroked her hair slowly, her own eyes closed as well.

I tried to walk carefully so they wouldn't awaken but apparently, I was caught.

"Up already?" Kimi's grandmother asked.

"Yes," I answered shyly.

"There's food in the kitchen. I hope you like what is prepared. It's not much so help yourself. Dear Kimi hasn't been sleeping well all morning," she let out with a sigh.

I went to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of pancakes, eggs, and muffins filled the air. It's been a long time since I ate human food.

I helped myself, happily, chomping down on the pancakes and eggs first. After about four servings, I decided to eat the muffin. As it entered my mouth, I thought about Emily's muffins. No one's muffins can compare to Emily's. She just had a way of capturing the true essence of a perfect muffin. It came out flawless, always, rich, moist and oh so delicious. My mouth watered at the thought.

I took a ferocious bite into the muffin, letting the taste flavor my mouth. I think Emily had tough competition here. These were chocolate chip muffins, my favorite. Emily would never let me eat them in the morning, especially if they had chocolate near them. I ate about three muffins until my hunger was satisfied. I wondered, was there other people that had to eat? I'm pretty sure, I finished all the food for the morning.

Just then, Kimi and her grandmother walked into the kitchen.

"Shimasani, where's the breakfast?"

_Uh oh._ Her grandmother turned to look at me. I grinned widely in return.

"Kimi, honey, it seems that your guest has eaten what I prepared this morning," she said eyeing me.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know you hadn't eaten yet," I explained sheepishly.

"What was there to eat anyway?" Kimi asked.

"I had prepared pancakes, eggs, and chocolate chip muffins," her grandmother answered.

"It's okay," Kimi said. "I'll just eat cereal."

Her grandmother helped herself in getting some fruit to eat and I followed Kimi while she sat down to eat.

"I'm really sorry," I said again.

"Jacob, its fine. To be honest, I don't like Shimasani's pancakes that much. The chocolate chip muffins on the other hand, I can't believe you ate all of them! But its okay, I'll survive," she smiled.

"Alright, besides, it's been a while since I had such a 'hearty' breakfast."

I waited for Kimi to finish eating. "So, is the funeral today?"

"Yeah, we'll have to head over to the town hall right away."

Her grandmother finished eating and got up to wash her plate. "By the way, Jacob, you don't have any clothes with you, right?"

"Um, no, I don't."

"I'll give you some of Sakima's clothes. He was about your size."

"Thank you.."

She left the room to get the clothes. It was just me and Kimi.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, most of the night," I replied.

"What do you mean, most of the night?"

"Well, you see, this morning, I kind of--,"

"Kind of what?"

"I kind of fell off the bed," I said shyly.

Kimi smiled. "See! I knew the bed was too small for you! Why didn't you wake me? I didn't sleep much last night anyway."

"It's fine, at least I slept for most of the night, and it was just this morning."

Her grandmother came back with the clothes, as I headed for the shower.

After getting refreshed, I got dressed in the clothes. Surprisingly, they fit me well. I headed out the door to catch up with Kimi and her grandmother.

Kimi looked stunned to see me. "Wow Jacob, my dad's suit looks really nice on you," she said.

"Thank you," I told her.

Her grandmother also admired the suit as we walked towards the town hall.

"It's not far from here," Kimi told me as if the walk was too much for me.

We arrived in the front of what seemed a large building. It was fancily decorated. I noticed that as Kimi's grandmother stepped in, Kimi withheld her step. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I can go in," she mumbled as a tear escaped her eye. When I saw this, a strange feeling erupted from my body. I didn't know how to explain it but it was a feeling I never experienced before. I felt like it was my job to calm her down and all of her pains barred on my shoulders. I had to hold back this feeling. What I felt like I was about to do, I couldn't.

"You want me to wait with you outside?" I asked. I probably should have let her stay by herself but I felt the need to go with her.

"Alright, please. The service doesn't start for at least an hour or more, so I'd love the company," she told me looking into my eyes. Her eyes had became red with tears welled up in them. Faintly, I saw a smile. "Let's go to the shack around the building."

We walked around the building to what seemed like a miniature version of the town hall except it wasn't as fancily decorated. "Are you sure we're allowed to come in here?" I asked, looking carefully around if anyone saw us.

"It's no problem. No one really goes in here. My dad and a few other chief members were the only people allowed, with the exception of close family," she answered.

"What was this place used for anyway?"

"'Secret' meetings, I guess but I used to come here after school and wait until my dad was ready to leave," she said, her voice choked with tears. She blinked rapidly trying to hold them back, but they overwhelmed her. I ran toward her. She immediately hugged me, with tears streaming from her eyelids.

I didn't know how to react. I gently put my arms around her, carefully. "It'll be okay," I told her. I didn't know what else to say.

"Jacob, I'm so glad you're here. I wouldn't have had anyone to comfort me like this, thank you for showing up when I needed someone the most—" she trailed off and backed away. I was shocked. Was it something I did?

"What happened?" I asked. She looked terrified. I think it was because of me. She looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm—fine. Sorry, I just, I don't know, thought of something. It's not important," she said, toying with what seemed like a silver object dangling from her neck. It was a necklace she evidently covered with the neckline of her shirt.

"What is that?" I asked her softly.

"It was a present from my father. He gave this to me on my ninth birthday. He called it my guardian angel," she said as she let go of the pendant she was caressing.

I froze at the sight of the pendant. It sent a shocking pulsation through my body. "Is—that a wolf?" I had to ask.

"Yeah, it is. My dad said it is a wolf that is fierce, brave, and strong and will always be there and watch over me," she sniffed.

"I see." I didn't know what to make of the situation.

Does this mean, that I'm "connected" with her? But wolves are respected creatures of most tribes, so it could just be any wolf, although I would like to think that it was me.

"I never thought much about my pendant…before…" she continued hesitantly. "But since my father died, I can't help but feel that what he said was true, and that his presence exists."

She looked up suddenly. "Do you remember when I told you about that wolf in the forest? I mean, I know I was scared before…but reflecting back…I just know that wolf was protecting me."

"You probably think that's silly don't you?" she sighed deeply.

I smiled wryly._ She had no idea._

"No…actually, I don't think that's silly." I finally muttered. She smiled a little at that.

"We should probably go back inside." Kimi mumbled and I turned to lead the way.

The funeral procession went by quickly. Many of the villagers spoke a few words about Sakima, last of all Kimi.

She walked up to the front next to the open casket, her back straight and her stride stiff. When she turned to face us, I was again astounded by how beautiful she was with her smooth light russet colored skin framed by long wavy hair as dark as night. Her large almond shaped, hazel eyes were tainted with innocence and her small curved lips were pursed in concentration. She smiled weakly, the dimples in her cheeks showing prominently.

She talked about her father, her Nosh, and everything he was to her. She talked about his achievements, his dreams, his motivations and what an amazing leader he was.

She delivered the speech very bravely, her clear voice only breaking once or twice. Kimi ended the speech by saying that although Sakima was not here in person, his spirit would always be with them, and not even time could wash away the memories he had painted in his lifetime.

Later that night was the cremation which Kimi had attended.


	8. Cures and Kisses

KIMI WHITE:

**KIMI WHITE:**

After the whole village had finished with their farewells, it was up to me and my Shimasani to spread my father's ashes. We walked all over the village, depositing the ashes in the lake and the forest and the land surrounding the village.

This way, my father's spirit could always be with us. When we were done, Shimasani and I stood by the lake for a while talking about my Nosh.

We finally decided to retire home for the night. I saw Jacob's silhouette leaning against the frame of the door.

His face was clouded, lost in thought. When he heard us approaching, he turned to us and smiled.

We all walked inside the house quietly. I felt lassitude and decided to go take a warm bath. When I returned Shimasani and Jacob were already eating dinner.

Not feeling much hunger, I reached for an apple. Jacob watched incredulously as I slowly bit into my fruit of choice.

"What?" I asked.

"That's all you're eating?' he asked.

"I don't feel that hungry." I shrugged.

"What are your plans for tomorrow dear?" Shimasani cut in.

"I'm going to try to find that plant." I replied firmly. I knew she wouldn't try to talk me out of this, since the future of the village depended upon this.

Shimasani looked at me for a moment too long. "Kimi, please remember to be careful. I…I don't want to lose you."

"You'd have to worry…if she was going alone. But I don't plan on letting her go in there alone again." Jacob grinned widely.

I glared at him, happy that I wouldn't be alone in my quest but deeply annoyed by how he was babying me.

We talked for a while longer and then went to bed.

When we awoke the next day…Jacob and I went searching for the plant in the forest. We searched all day to no avail. It became our everyday routine, searching all day and then coming back at night, my hope waning slowly.

_**Two weeks Later…..**_

I tried to open my eyes, succeeding partway. I sighed deeply and then rolled off the bed preparing to continue what had been our routine. I was so glad that Jacob was here. He really was support…even though he could be rudely sarcastic at times.

I hurried to take a shower and chow down some breakfast. When I finished, Jacob was just waking up. I waited patiently while he got ready to leave.

We started trekking towards the forest like any other day, in search of the plant. Jacob's face looked particularly cloudy today.

Hmmm…I breathed in deeply. We marked the path that we took each day so that we knew exactly where we had stopped on the previous day. When I saw that point, a fresh wave of disappointment surged through me.

The situation at the village was not good, not good at all. The disease had already claimed the lives of so many innocent people… My father, those two poor boys, Yuma and Jacy, among many others.

We had to find that plant…it was the only way.

I don't know how many hours we spent searching. But today was the day that my prayers would be answered. I was searching, filled with desperation when my eye caught sight of a few bright orange flowers and dark green leaves. The plant was barely visible….but…

I rushed forward with Jacob close behind me, my heart thumping out of my chest in excitement. When I approached the plant I saw that this was what we were looking for.

I clapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes streaming with tears of happiness. Finally! After all this searching…my village had a chance of surviving.

I tugged on the plant but it wouldn't budge, its roots locked deep into the ground.

"J-j-Jacob…" I stammered. "We…We found it. Help me!"

He gently shoved me aside and knelt down by the plant. I could have sworn that he used like two fingers, but he had that plant out in no time.

"There must be more in the area." He murmured.

We kept searching around and sure enough there was more!

I could see why it was described as a plant so hard to find, they were almost completely hidden deep in the forest.

After we had collected all the plants, I sank against a nearby tree in relief. Jacob towered over me, looking at me, but somehow past me.

He went and sat on an old tree that had fallen from what it looked like, a few years ago. Something was wrong.

Instantly I felt guilty. He had been like this all morning and I was so preoccupied with finding my plant that I hadn't even bothered to find out why. I felt horrible.

I hurried over to where he sat with his back turned to me, unsure if I should give him some space or if I should try and console him.

I decided to go with the latter.

I placed one hand on his broad shoulder and called his name.

He turned to me, slowly, his eyes torn in pain.

My heart tore when I saw his expression. I felt as though his pain was mine.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing!" he snapped. He might as well have slapped me in the face.

I drew back, surprised.

He sighed deeply.

"Look, I didn't mean that. It's just some thoughts."

I nodded quickly.

**JACOB BLACK**

Thoughts of my past overwhelmed me. I couldn't believe it but I was actually missing it. Kimi started to ask me a lot of questions and I didn't want to answer them but I didn't want to hurt her feelings at the same time. She had no idea who I really was. I wanted to tell her but I was scared she'd think of me differently. I would love to share my secrets with her, just like Bella and I did. She knew almost everything about me and I with her. Why was it so hard for me to open up to Kimi?

I know it hasn't been that long of a time but we have been getting closer and closer each day. We do talk and I find her a very interesting girl. I wanted to, at this moment, just let out everything welled up in my chest but the reaction of her just terrified me. Maybe, I thought, I should just wait until the time is right.

"I'm sorry, Kimi," I tried to look at her in her face.

She looked flustered. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. I feel frustrated."

"Well I was trying to help but I guess you don't want any, in that case," she mumbled.

"No, it's not that, honestly. Look, you have no idea about me, why I'm here, and my whole life story. It's really hard for me to just walk around with a smile on my face."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't spontaneously grow out of the woods just like that. I know you're here for some reason. I just didn't want to ask like that out of the blue. I was hoping that maybe when you're ready, you would tell me. I wasn't forcing you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm trying to forget my past. It has been great but it just got to the point where I don't want to think about it anymore," I know I was being very confusing.

"I don't understand. You said you had a wonderful past but yet you don't want to remember. Please, explain."

"I'll try to," I told her, making sure I looked at her straight in the eye. She looked at me intensely and from that moment, I felt like I could tell her maybe not everything, but at least clue her in.

I didn't care so much about the treaty. Kimi was my soul; she had a right to know. What scared me most was that she might not accept me. Now might not be the time to tell her about my past, but I couldn't keep it from her much longer.

"Well, to begin with, you know my name is Jacob Black. I'm Quileute and my father's name is Billy. My mother's name was Sarah but she died. I have two older twin sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I'm from La Push, Washington."

"Wow, very interesting. You have a pretty big family. I'm awfully sorry about your mother. Don't you miss her?"

"Yes, I do very much. She died when I was young and I've been able to get over the sadness but after all, she was my mother, just like your father."

"I've never been to La Push before. What's it like?"

"Well, it doesn't really get so sunny over there. It's mostly cloudy or rainy."

"Wow, I don't think I can live like that. Here, we get some sun. Just the way I like it."

"Yeah me too. I also like to mess around with cars, you know, anything mechanical."

"That's cool. I want a Hybrid Lamborghini," she said, awaiting my answer.

"What?! Why a hybrid?" I laughed

"I don't want to contribute to global warming," she said, without a doubt on her face.

"Interesting. You are very strange… in a good way. I don't think those exist," I said.

"Well, whenever you have time," she joked. "Maybe you can invent it and name it after me. Of course, I expect a 50 commission."

"You're so funny," I told her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. I couldn't help but gaze at how silky her black hair was and how her big hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight. Or the way she bit softly into her soft curved lips…

She blushed.

"Well, what about your friends? I'm sure you had some, at least," she asked trying to divert my attention.

"I did have friends," I said hesitantly.

"Well tell me about them--," she trailed off. "Oh, so this is where your past wasn't that good."

"No, actually, it was good, really, the best but after I tell you why…I don't know how you will feel."

I looked at her expectantly. She cocked her head to the side and smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"I had two best friends, Quil and Embry. I still remember when we used to hang out in my garage, we were all into cars. And then…my circle of friends grew to include others, Sam, Paul, Jared…" I said sighing.

"Actually, we were more like brothers than friends. There was something that tied us all together, something beyond the power of all of us," I finished.

She eyed me for a while

"So I guess you did have a lot of friends. Um...so…did you have some friends that were…um…girls…that happened to be um… more than just friends?" She mumbled sheepishly, her russet skin darkening as the blood rushed to her face.

I grinned watching how uncomfortable she looked. I decided to keep her in her misery for just a while longer.

She looked up suddenly.

"You know…I was just curious," she grumbled, trying to play it off.

"Okay."

I didn't think it was possible for her to get redder, but she proved me wrong.

"I did have friends that were girls…and some of them did have crushes on me…and we did go out on a few group dates. But none of those girls meant anything more than friendship to me," I informed Kimi.

I looked at her for some courage before I went on to explain the next part…the hard part.

I took in a deep breath and then continued. "There was a new girl who came to town, the daughter of my father's best friend. I liked her…in a girl next door kind of way."

"But she had a boyfriend, it didn't surprise me, I knew she would get picked up pretty quickly. And then…he left her and she came to me for reassurance and well…I started liking her more and more," I paused for a moment.

"But to sum it all up, he came back…and she made it clear that she wanted him…not me." I finished trying to make it sound as though it did not matter to me that much.

I didn't want Kimi to ever, ever know how much Bella meant to me. I couldn't, wouldn't let her see the pain I endured for her. She couldn't ever know that Bella was my soul mate…if we lived in a world with no magic or mythical creatures.

I forced my eyes to look up at her. She stared back, her expression hard to understand. She was silent for about two minutes. The longest two minutes in my life.

"This Bella…is she the reason why you left La Push?" Kimi asked softly.

'No." I said abruptly. The word, short as it was, stabbed pain into my heart. It pained me, even now, to deny Bella.

She stared at me for while more, her face in an unreadable mask. And then she smiled. I swear it was as though the sun came out.

"I know that you are not being completely honest with me. I also know that whatever it is that you do not want to tell me is the reason why you left your home. I know that this sounds selfish…but…if you never left home, then I would never have met you. That would have been a pretty bad loss for me," she finished, breathless.

"I guess meeting you was my destiny," I whispered.

I turned my face to gaze at her, sitting right next to me. When I looked at her, I felt something stirring deep inside me. Even if I was not ready to tell her _everything_, I wanted her to know how strongly I felt about her. How she filled every thought of every day for me. And how if there were no Kimi, there would be no Jacob.

Our eyes met at a low gaze. I think she knew what was coming at her.

I reached for her hands and pulled her up so that we were both standing.

I reached for her, both my hands cupping her face. She slowly raised her eyes to look into mine.

I moved closer to her, gazing deeply into her eyes. My lips stopped inches from hers, hesitating. But that was only for a moment. There was nothing I wanted more in this world than to kiss her right there and then.

And I did.

**KIMI WHITE**

I knew when Jacob gazed at me like that, that he wanted to kiss me. It was what I wanted.

He reached for my hands, pulling me off the log. I felt his hands on the sides of my face and I slowly raised my eyes into his. The way he looked at me, the love in his eyes, knocked the breath out of me.

He moved closer to me, lowering his face slowly towards mine. He stopped just inches from my lips, and I was too scared to move, to breathe.

And then his lips were on mine. He kissed me urgently, his lips crushing mine. One of his hands was in my hair and the other was around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I draped my arms around his neck. He stopped kissing me, his lips wandering down the length of my neck and then back up to my ear, whispering "Kimi, I swear when I'm with you, I feel like time has stood still. I must be the luckiest guy on Earth."

"It's wonderful how we just met, and for some strange reason, I felt an attraction to you right away," I told him.

"You know, it was the exact thing that happened to me as well. That one moment I saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I felt like you're the only one for me in this world from now on. Now that I met you, I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled at him as he instantly pulled me closer to his side, where I rested my head on his chest with his arms over me. "Jacob…I wanted to ask you something. I don't mean to be rude, but its always been on my mind." I told him hesitantly.

"Ask away."

"Um…I was just wondering…is everyone in your tribe…um…as _big_ as you are?"

He chuckled and answered, "Just about."

Just as I was about to ask him something else, his fingers lifted my chin up and he kissed me very gently. I had a good feeling that he was trying to distract me.

It worked.

I noticed from the corner of my eye that the sun was going down. I didn't know it was getting this late. I wanted this moment to last forever, but we really did have to get back.

I separated myself from his arms reluctantly, murmuring "We should probably get back. Shimasani must be worried about us. Oh…she'll be so happy to see that we've found the plant!"

He kissed the top of my head and helped me gather all the plants to carry back into the village.

The walk back seemed longer than ever, now that I was bursting to tell Shimasani that we found the plant.

When we finally arrived at the village, I ran into my house. I found Shimasani hunched in our living room, browsing through some of the natural remedies that have been passed down from generations past.

I dropped down in front of her so that we were eye to eye. She looked at me quizzically for a moment and then her gaze wandered to what Jacob and I were holding in our arms.

"Ohhh…." Shimasani gasped, tears welling up at the corner of her eyes.

"My dears…you have found it. You saved our village!" she said struggling to get up.

I quickly jumped up helping her get on her feet.

She covered my face in kisses and the she went to Jacob. He knelt down so that she could embrace him.

"We can start making the herbal remedy right away. If we work all night, we could make enough to save our entire village." Shimasani chattered away happily.

And we stayed up…all night long. Shimasani and I worked on making the remedy while Jacob stayed and watched, drowsing off occasionally.

The next morning was a busy one…we bustled around the entire village, administering the remedy to all those who were infected. The next few days were even more stressful, as we watched carefully to see whether the remedy was working.

Luck was with us, and all the people were getting better. The remedy worked!

As quickly as the disease had spread, it had also been stopped.

At the end of a week, everything in the village had settled down and was getting back to normal. People were walking around and going about their daily lives.

I rarely got to see Jacob during the week but now that everything had settled down, I went to go find him, to go talk to him.

I found him in the meadow that I went to as a child and when I discovered that my father had died.

He heard me approaching and smiled. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to his side.

"You look happy," he said smiling down on me.

"I am. It's over Jake. We don't have to worry anymore. I just wish that my father was here to see this." I whispered.

"I'm sure he's around. Just like I'm sure he would have been so proud of you," he said assuring me.

"Jake…as happy as I am that you are here…don't you want to see your family?" I inquired "I mean…I don't want you to feel as though you have no choice. I want you to be happy," I continued.

"I'm…not ready to go home…yet. And I am happy…I met you didn't I?" he whispered back. "I would never want you to leave my side."

I smiled and leaned my head against his chest.

Everything was fine. I was the happiest I had ever been.


	9. Reunion

1 month later

_1 month later_

_During this time, Kimi and Jacob got to know each other more but Jacob never revealed that he is a werewolf._

**JACOB BLACK: **

Sniff sniff_. Ughh, what's that smell?_ This dreadful smell brought back …memories. I shot up out of bed, shirtless lurching towards the doorway. I could recognize that _foul_ smell anywhere. It was a leech. Here.

There were two smells, one that was familiar and the other unknown. I contemplated briefly whether I should change into a wolf or go in my human form. After a few minutes of thought, I decided to go as a human. It would be easier to communicate that way and either way, it would only take me a second to change.

I made my way quickly out the door, adrenaline pumping in my veins, sending spasms of shock, and anxiety into my heart. I knew that _he_ was here. But the other scent… the one with him? Could it be….?

I couldn't let these thoughts cloud my judgment. If…if…they posed any threat…I would have to…take care of it.

I ran through the forest, the scent burning my nose. When I made it through into the middle of the forest, I was greeted by two shadowy silhouettes. _Him._ He was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, his face contorted into an expressionless mask.

But it was the second figure, smaller and paler that shocked me through. I staggered back, the emotional pain almost unbearable. I turned my face, unable to look, unable to see….what she…what my Bella, had _become. _

My body started to quiver uncontrollably, my form threatening to break and catch itself into the creature that I was, fully capable of destruction. I couldn't though…I would be a threat. _Kimi_. Just the thought of her was enough to calm me. I would never, ever hurt her.

I took in a ragged breath, calm enough to finally look up. I caught the leech's eyes. He smirked in my direction. I clenched my teeth. He was doing it again, I knew it. He was _in _ my head.

"Jake," Bella uttered her stance indifferent, her voice more velvety than ever. I didn't think it was possible…but she had grown even more beautiful…for a _leech_.

Edward pushed off from the tree, gliding over to where Bella stood, glancing peculiarly to my right.

"What are you doing here?!" I spoke through my clenched teeth.

"Calm down. We're here to warn you about your pack back in La Push… they're in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" I was taken back by this. "Tell me what happened!" I demanded.

Bella made herself more visible, but she seemed distracted, glancing in the same direction that Edward was. "Nothing yet… But it will." Her voice was a higher tone of pitch, that of a soprano.

"What's going to happen?" I yelled.

"The Coven," Edward spoke. "They are coming after the wolves."

"What? Why? How? What did you bloodsuckers do?"

"_We_ did nothing," Bella grimaced.

"Tanya's Coven, in Alaska has their reasons for revenge towards the pack. The pack took out Laurent, and Irina, one of the Alaskan vampires, happened to be very _close_ with him," Edward broke in.

"When are they planning to attack?" I asked.

"A week at the most," Edward answered, glancing again towards my right.

My face hardened as I pondered this new piece of information.

_Snap._

I whipped my face around to where I heard the sound, on my right side.

"It appears we have a visitor," Edward said slyly, smirking at me.

Bella just looked confused and very tense.

Kimi stepped out from behind the tree, looking rather ashamed.

**KIMI WHITE**

I was lying awake, staring at the ceiling, trying to count how many glow stars had accumulated there over the years, when I heard a faint noise coming from the living room.

I jumped up quickly and walked over to my door, pressing my ear against the cold wood, my whole body arched forward.

The gentle sound of the door closing startled me, as quiet though that it was. I decided to go check out what it was, my fingers closing around the wolf charm that hung from my neck.

When I made my way to the front door of my house I saw Jacob sprinting towards the forest.

_Hmm…you know, curiosity killed the cat._ _Oh well. _

With that, I ran after him and when we finally crossed into the woods, I tried to make my footsteps fall lighter, trying not to make him aware that I was there.

After a while, he stopped still as though recognizing something. He looked pained.

I turned my head, curious to see what he was looking at, and my breath caught in my throat.

I gazed at the two figures standing there. They were the most beautiful people I have ever saw in my life. The guy was just…too beautiful for mere words. The way his bronze fell over his eyes, his topaz eyes, was just _irresistible._ His eyes were such a gorgeous shade, so much more intriguing than Jacob's black ones. _Stop it._

The guy looked up and glanced briefly in my direction, smirking at Jacob. The timing of this movement, though small…made it seem as though, he knew…what I was thinking.

My gaze moved over to the girl, who was also glancing in my direction every once in a while. She looked like a…angel. She looked as though she belonged in one of those fashion magazines, her long dark brown hair trailed long, moving gently in the wind. Her eyes…were red, almost bloodshot. _They must be contacts. I don't know why she chose that shade though. _

I tried to adjust my step, so I can hear better, when my I stepped on a twig.

_Snap_.

_Uh-oh. _

Jacob turned his head to look quickly in my direction.

"It appears we have a visitor," Edward said slyly, smirking at Jacob.

I stepped out slowly, wishing solely for two things in this world. One for a giant hole to open up in the ground. Two, for that hole to be a black hole which sucks me into a whole new dimension.

"Who's there?" Jacob yelled.

I had no choice but to let them see my presence. I made my way near Jacob's side. Jacob looked stunned.

"Why are you here?" he demanded.

"I—I'm really sorry Jacob," was all I could say.

"Why did you follow me?" he was still yelling.

"Jacob, I'm sorry… I just—I don't know…I'm really sorry," I cried.

The pale man spoke, "so Jacob, why don't you introduce us to your new friend?"

Jacob looked very hesitant to speak. Why wasn't he telling them?

"This is—uhh—Kimi," he finally muttered.

"Nice to meet you Kimi," the man smiled. I was amazed even more at his beauty. How does Jacob know him? He extended his hand outward for me to shake it, I was touched, but Jacob blocked my hand away. "Now, Jacob, that's not very nice," he said. Now I was really confused.

Jacob retorted, "Leave her alone. You have no business with her."

Jacob turned to me. "Kimi, please go home, you really shouldn't be here."

His words struck me. What was going on? "Why can't I be here with you?" I demanded.

"Kimi, it's not safe," he said gazing at the two pale people.

Not safe? These people didn't even look much older than us. And Jake looked as though he was capable of taking them on, if they posed us any danger.

"So…_dog_, you haven't told her yet?"

_Dog?? _These people really need to work on their slang_. _

Jacob just glared at him balefully, as though warning him.

"What is going on?" the beautiful girl finally said something, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

The boy looked at Jacob a while longer before turning to me.

"I'm Edward and this is my wife, Bella," the gorgeous boy crooned, his velvety voice gliding on every syllable.

Jacob cringed beside me.

Wow. This was Bella? She was…beautiful. This was who Jacob was telling me about. I couldn't believe this. So she was married…Jake never told me that. She barely looked eighteen, why would she be _married_?

Edward was still looking at me, smiling knowingly.

There was something about him that was unsettling.

Bella was looking at Jacob, her face masked.

"What haven't you told me?" I finally asked Jacob.

"Kimi, I'll explain everything. But please, now is not the time. Go back home." He answered.

Bella shot her husband a look.

"I-I'm losing control, Edward," she muttered.

Edward stopped smiling.

Jake turned quickly to me whispering fiercely, "We have to go. NOW!"

**BELLA SWAN**

We were waiting for Jacob to show up, to deliver our warning.

I didn't know how I would feel when I saw my ex. best friend, but I made a firm decision not to let Edward know. I couldn't hurt him.

After I was turned into a vampire, Edward and I made our way up north, so that I would not be putting anyone else in danger. To stay away from human blood…was very…difficult.

When Jacob showed up…I was happy, of course…but the way he smelled…was _disgusting_.

But there was another smell, that of a human, that was oh…so…_luscious_.

Throughout the conversation, I tried to maintain my composure. But every part of me was screaming to follow the smell and feed.

I don't know why Edward wasn't saying anything. He had to know that there was someone hidden there.

Finally, the person slipped up, and everyone, including Jacob was made aware of her presence.

The person stepped out from behind a tree, and I was surprised to see a young girl.

The way Jacob was acting toward her and looking at her made it obvious. This girl…was definitely someone close to him.

Edward was acting strange as well, his words seemingly taunting, as though he knew something…which, he probably did.

The smell became stronger as she came our way. I tried, oh I really did to resist. But there was a slight wind and it wafted her scent in my direction, teasing me…taunting me.

"I-I'm losing control, Edward," I spoke. I closed my mouth and stopped breathing, hoping that it would help. But it was too late. Her scent was… _irresistible. _

Edward finally stopped smiling, understanding.

Jacob understood as well, and he immediately turned to Kimi, the girl, saying "We have to go. NOW!"

**JACOB BLACK**

Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Bella and Kimi. Kimi and Bella. Bella about to tear and _feed_ off my Kimi.

I had to get her out of here. Now.

I grabbed Kimi and turned around trying to rush her out of there before Bella fully lost control. In my haste to get her out of there, to take her somewhere safe, she tripped and used her hands to brace herself against the sharp rocks that were on the ground.

I caught her before she fell and quickly pulled her back upright. She held up her hands and I saw that she had scraped them against the jagged rocks, and there were traces of blood appearing where the slight wound was.

Bella lost control. Edward was at her side in an instant trying to restrain her. But she was a newborn and much stronger than he was. He was trying not to hurt her in the restraining process and I knew that he could not keep her away much longer.

I felt my instincts taking over. My body trembled violently, the convulsions getting stronger and stronger as my body fell apart and then caught itself in the form so familiar to me.

I didn't have time to look at Kimi, to see her reaction. All I cared about at this moment was to get her out of there alive. And for that, I was willing to do whatever it took.

I was just in time. Bella had just escaped Edward's grip and was lunging for Kimi, her sharp teeth gleaming.

I charged at her, keeping her at a distance while her jaws snapped shut trying to get past me. I didn't want to _hurt_ her but I wouldn't let her get close to my Kimi.

Edward was there behind her again, restraining her.

"Go! Take her away!" Edward hissed, his eyes flashing.

I looked towards Kimi, afraid to reach out to her in case I hurt her.

The leech read my mind. "Kimi, get on his back!" he commanded.

"What?!" Kimi asked bewildered.

"Get on his back!" he repeated.

I kneeled down in front her and she crawled on top of my back.

As I ran quickly into the other direction, I heard Edward shout out, his voice fading, "Get him clothes!"

I paused to nod emphatically. She just looked at me, her eyes as wide as I've ever seen them.

I ran far away, giving Edward enough time to take Bella away. Kimi had her arms around my neck, clinging on.

After a while, I spun around, taking Kimi back to the part of the forest where her house was.

I didn't know how I was supposed to explain this to her. This and the fact that when I changed back into my human form, I would be naked…

I kneeled down and she climbed off, trembling slightly.

I trotted over behind a tree and changed back.

"J-Jacob?" she called nervously.

I took a deep breath before answering, "We'll talk, I promise. But, I…need clothes first."

"I'm kind of scared to leave her right now," she mumbled.

"I can see you from here; I promise nothing will happen to you. But I really…do need clothes. Please," I pleaded.

She thought for a bit and then raced to her house, the door slamming behind her.

For a moment, I thought that she wouldn't come back, but I trusted Kimi not to leave me like this. After abut a few minutes of scrambling around, I heard quiet footsteps leaving from her house. She came racing back to meet me. She brought me cargo pants and a white t-shirt.

"Throw them to me," I called out.

She threw them at me and turned around immediately. I hurried to put the clothes on.

"You know… I'm not that bad looking when I'm completely naked," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not something you decide for yourself," she replied.

I knew Kimi was still in a shock after what she just encountered. I came out from behind the tree, walking towards Kimi's direction.

She stiffened quickly and took about a half step backwards. Although she only moved back a little, it still hurt me.

"Can you please explain to me what the hell is going on?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Maybe you should sit down first," I suggested, gesturing towards a small log.

She looked at my hand and then at the log and then went to sit down. She rested her hand under her chin and gazed up at me expectantly.

I took a deep breathe and thought about where I should start. I decided to start from the beginning, always a good place to start, and so I explained to her about the stories that my ancestors had passed down.

"I never really believed in them. But my father did. I always thought that he was a superstitious old coot. But then…my world changed forever," I mumbled, looking down sadly.

"About two years ago, a family, the Cullens moved into Forks, a town near La Push. They were the vampires in the stories that I just told you. When they first came to town many years ago, my ancestor Ephraim Black made a treaty with Carlisle, the head of the coven. The agreement was that they would neither feed nor change any of the humans in our town.

"They never stayed in one place too long, for you see, they don't age. But the Cullens finally came back about two years ago. And because of that…we started to change. We discovered that we could turn into wolves, protectors as we liked to call ourselves. We have tremendous strength, speed and agility in our wolf forms. We can heal incredibly fast, and we can all hear each other's thoughts," I paused to take a breath.

"Wow, wow, wow. I thought that vampires couldn't come out during the day. Don't they sleep in coffins? Forget that, I didn't even know they existed!" Kimi interrupted.

"Hollywood tends to change the facts a little," I told her grimly. "Besides, you saw for yourself, those two people back there were outside and it was daylight."

"Those two people were vampires? So then…Bella was a vampire? I don't understand. If werewolves and vampires are such natural enemies, then how did you fall in love with a vampire?" She asked.

"Bella wasn't always a vampire. Edward, the boy who was with her, was though. And they fell in love and as you saw, got married. She wanted to be changed, to be with him forever. So he changed her. Into the lifeless, cold stone that she is now," I told Kimi through clenched teeth.

"But…I thought you said that these vampires are different and that they don't feed on humans," Kimi put in.

"It comes easier for older leeches. But Bella, she was just recently changed. The bloodlust is much harder for her. It can make them loose total control, go crazy," I told her.

"So, she was…trying to _feed_ on me?!" Kimi asked incredulously.

"It's something she can't control. She's not a monster. She wasn't…a monster," I said, quickly coming to Bella's defense.

"She tried to put her fangs in my neck. If that doesn't qualify as a monster, then I don't know what does!" she screamed, scrambling up to her feet.

"So then what do you think of me? I've torn apart a leech before. I'm just as capable of destruction as she is. So you think I'm a monster too?" I asked her, pissed off and hurt at the same time.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. You don't go around drinking people's blood." She answered.

"So you're saying that you're not scared of me?" I asked, afraid to believe.

She walked over to where I was standing, and she clasped both her hands around mine.

"Jake…you saved my life. Why would I be scared of you? It doesn't matter to me that you can run around as an overgrown wolf. You are still my Jacob. And I will always love you!" she told me, her eyes filled with emotion.

"I love you too. More than words can ever freaking express. You are my soul, my other half. Hope I'm not scaring you?" I answered back.


	10. Beginning of a Journey

KIMI WHITE

**KIMI WHITE**

I couldn't believe everything that just happened. I mean a world with vampires and werewolves? When I was younger, my Shimasani used to tell me stories about other Native American tribes and their ancestry. One of those stories did mention a tribe who had the power of the wolf, and the ability to change, if needed.

But that's all I made of them…stories. Never in a thousand years did I expect those stories to be _real_. Nor that the boy I loved would be a …werewolf.

Not that I was afraid of him. I couldn't be afraid of him. Shocked…yes I was. But afraid…no. And it does make sense. I liked to think of the wolf, the one that saved me in the forest when I was looking for the cure, as my guardian wolf. And well…Jacob had also held that protective position. When he's there, I always felt as though nothing could harm me. When his arms were around me, there was no place safer.

I never thought that Jacob _was _the wolf. But it did make sense.

And I loved him even more for it.

We were still in the forest sitting on a little log. I was watching Jacob's clouded face.

"Kimi," he said evenly. "I…have to go home. My brothers…my family…they need me," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"You understand don't you?" he asked, cupping my face in his hands.

"Yes. So when are we leaving?" I asked.

He drew back suddenly, his eyes narrowing. "We?" he started. "There is no _we._ There is only _I._ There is no way that I am going to take you down there when a whole coven of vampires are going to attack us."

"I can't just let you leave on your own. What if…what if something happens?"

"Kimi…" he started. "Nothing would happen. My pack is pretty large. We would be fine."

I shook my head. "But you said so yourself, that vampires have tremendous strength and they are dead Jake! Your not! Your heart is still beating, you're still vulnerable, and you could get hurt!"

He shook his head, smiling mockingly. "Oh, so you think I'm weak now."

I wasn't amused. "I want to come with you."

"No."

"Please," I begged.

"No. You're not coming with me," he said, as though it were final.

"Well…then I won't let you leave without me," I pouted.

"Oh really? I'll change into a wolf and run off. You can't catch me. Following me would be useless," he said, so full of himself.

"I'll find a way to get to La Push," I threatened.

He laughed. "By the time you get there, everything would be over!"

"Fine. Leave. But I won't be here when you come back. I swear I'll kill myself," I said. I was bluffing of course, but he didn't have to know that.

That wiped the smile right off his face.

He scowled. "That's not funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be. I can't…I won't let you go alone. What if something happens to you, Jake? I swear if you try to run off without me, I'll slit my wrist and then your Bella or some other vampire can come suck my blood!"

_I know I was overdoing it, but there is no way that I was letting him leave without me._

He rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic. I know you could never do something like that. You won't be able to do it, not when you know that you'll be leaving your Shimasani and your village alone. Not when you know how much I love you."

I knew I had him now. "Is that a risk you want to take?"

He stared at me for a moment, and then his expression grew angry. "You don't understand! I don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt. Just please, listen to me and stay here!"

"No, Jacob, I can't understand. You don't want me to come because you're worried that I'll get hurt. You think it's a walk in the park for me, knowing that you're going to be fighting these monsters?" I asked, now on the verge of tears.

"That's different. I can take care of myself. I'm not human like you! You could get killed!" he argued back.

"As long as your heart beats, it doesn't matter what you can change into, you are human. You can get killed too!" I screamed.

He quickly closed the distance between us, cupping my face once again in his large hands.

His eyes were pleading. "Please. I can't take you. I love you too much for that."

"If you love me so much, then you would take me. Because…because…if you don't…I promise I won't be here when you come back!" I whispered fiercely.

He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Okay, okay. I'll take you. But you are not coming onto the battlefield. Do you understand? You are going to stay in the village with Emily. You have to promise me that you will do that," he spoke.

"I promise," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

I'll find a way around his demand later.

_Meanwhile…_

**BELLA SWAN**

Edward took me away deep into the forest, while Jake left with Kimi.

I could not believe it. I…tried to attack Kimi. Part of me was horrified to see what I had been turned into…and then there was another part of me, a part that wished that Jacob and Edward hadn't been there. A part that wished that no one stopped me, and that I could sink my teeth into her soft skin and taste her _sweet_ blood, pumped with adrenaline.

I thought about Jacob. My Jacob. I was so curious to know what he's been doing and how he met this Kimi. I wondered if he had imprinted on her. He obviously meant a lot to her, but I was not sure whether it was in that way.

I looked up at Edward. "I-I'm sorry, Edward," I murmured.

"It's not your fault, love. I know it's not something you can control," he assured me.

"But if I tried harder…but their so hard to resist. Especially, Kimi. Her blood smelled so sweet" I said.

"You can't help it. There's no use worrying about something you can't change. For a while at least," Edward said in his soothing voice.

"I just…I just feel so _weak_," I told him.

"Bella, love, it was like this for all of us. What we all manage to do now took years of practice. I'm very proud of you. Your doing great." He encouraged.

"Poor Kimi. Can you imagine what was going on in her head?" I asked.

"Actually…yes, I can," he said with a grin. "It looks like Jacob has a lot of explaining to do."

"Explaining?" I asked confused.

"She didn't know. Anything. All she knew was that he left his home, he didn't tell her for what reason, and she does know about you and me but nothing else. Well…I imagine that's going to change now," he finished.

"The way he was looking at her…," I started.

"He imprinted on her," Edward said softly, watching my face closely, worried.

So Jacob imprinted on Kimi. I didn't know how to feel about that. I mean, on the one hand, he was finally happy. He deserved that. But on the other hand, I couldn't help but feel that this girl wasn't good enough for him. A small, selfish part of me couldn't help but regret that he wasn't _mine_ anymore.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured, right by my side, his fingers lifting up my chin.

I shook my head slowly. "It's not important," I finally said.

"Hmm…" he murmured, pulling me close to him.

"I-I…would like to apologize," I started.

"For what? Are you sure it would be the best thing for you to go near her again?" he asked me.

"I wouldn't want to leave things like this. That poor girl must be scared out of her wits. Besides, you're with me. If I loose control…you can take me away…again," I explained.

Not only did I want to apologize to Kimi…I wanted to see my best friend again. I wanted to take in his beautiful face, and his dark eyes. I wanted to see personally, what Kimi meant to him. I wanted to see him happy, no matter how hard it was for me to see him with her.

Edward nodded next to me. "I understand," he murmured, his velvety voice soothing.

"Can we go now?" I asked him

"Whatever floats your boat, love."

**EDWARD CULLEN**

I tracked down Jacob and the girl quickly enough, with Bella gliding quickly beside me. I was amazed at how _graceful_ she had become. She rarely had any acts of clumsiness. Well…for Bella anyway.

When we approached them, Jacob was on the guard his whole frame centered before Kimi, shielding her from harm.

I liked reading her thoughts. She was a kind girl and she really did love the mongrel with her whole heart, as he did her. I was happy that he finally imprinted and would finally leave from Bella.

Then again, I knew that this hurt Bella. She would never tell me, but I knew that this was hurting her, to see Jacob with someone else, when she knew that she loved him and he her.

I could see Kimi trembling, hiding behind Jacob.

"What do you need?" Jacob asked stiffly.

Bella answered. "Jake, I just wanted to apologize to the both of you, especially Kimi."

Kimi was surprised but Jacob knew that this would be coming.

I looked at Kimi, trying to decipher what her thoughts were. _I can't believe this girl just tried to kill me. It's so hard to take this in. I don't know what to say. Should I forgive her? Well, I know she didn't intentionally try to… she couldn't help it. But something tells me that it was more than the attraction for my blood she was feeling. _

"Kimi, it's not something I can control, I hope you know that," she pleaded.

"Yeah, I know. But, it's really hard to be taking this in. One minute, you find out that mythical creatures are real, and then your boyfriend happens to be one of them… and then you almost get killed by another… who--" she took a breath, "are all somehow connected to one another," she exhaled loudly.

Bella drew back a little, but she tried not to make it too obvious. I know she was thinking about Jacob now. How I wish I knew what Bella was thinking now.

"Yeah, I know. Trust me; it was hard for me to get through that night too. When Edward told me I was really shocked, but I wasn't scared," she said.

"I'm not scared, I'm just shocked. I love Jacob and there's nothing in the world that can stop me from loving him," she told her.

Jacob looked at Kimi, and then at Bella. _This will be interesting, _he said grinning to himself. I completely agreed.

"I accept your apology, Bella," Kimi started. "And it was nice talking to you. Well… getting to meet you."

"Thanks, Kimi. It was nice meeting you too. I hope we talk again soon. And, I promise to resist killing you," she laughed.

_You'd better not,_ Kimi thought. "I know you'll try not to, and thank you for that too."

Well that was good. Jacob looked very tense now that the conversation was over. _I can't afford to waste anymore time, I have to get down to La Push. How am I going to manage Kimi going though, she cannot get hurt. I had to protect her. But how am I supposed to watch her and help fight with my family. _ I was appalled to hear this. How can the dog take her there? Does he not care about her life? I had to talk to him. I walked over to him but he took a step back.

"Jacob, I want to talk to you," I told him,

"I have to get going… we have to get going."

He turned around and started to head out the woods. Kimi followed behind him.

"Jacob, why are you taking her with you? It's too dangerous!" I called out.

He stopped in his tracks and so did Kimi. _Please, don't worry about Kimi and me, I can protect her just fine. _

"You just said that it's going to be difficult for you."

_I'll manage. She'll stay with Charlie._

"Charlie isn't going to be enough to protect her. What if they flee after her? What is Kimi supposed to do then? There will be nothing that you can do once you get taken up in the fight."

_Then what exactly do you propose. There's no other way. She insists on coming and I want to take her with me._

"You're something else. Try to make her understand."

_You try!_

I turned to Kimi. She was really confused. _Why is Edward only talking and Jacob just staring at him?_

"Kimi, I can read his mind. As well as yours. Jacob doesn't need to talk, I just need to respond," I told her.

"Sure," she said hesitantly.

"It takes time to get through. You'll get used to it," I told her. "I need to talk to you before you go, though."

"What about?"

"Well, Kimi. I know you want to be with Jacob and all but it is really unsafe for you to be there," I said.

_Can you hear me?_

"Yes."

_Good. Well, I want to go because I don't want to be away from Jacob. I can't bear even a day without him. Just knowing that he would be away for so long is really hard. And worst of all, he's going to be fighting. That means he can get hurt. Why should I even take that chance and be away from him. I can't stay away from him, knowing there's a chance he might get hurt. Why would I even dare to take that risk?_

"Wow, you think a lot," I began. "Jacob is a strong fighter. He's really good at defending. He has even fought and killed another vampire. You really shouldn't worry about him. He heals fast as well. So why worry?"

_Because I love him. I'm sure if you were going off somewhere, Bella would ask to go to, even if you didn't want her because she would get hurt. In the back of your mind, you know that more than ever, you'd want her there too. You feel like you can protect her, and you're sure of it. _

"Sometimes things don't turn out the way you expect."

_Well, there's no way I can stay away from Jacob. I'm staying with him regardless. _

I looked at Jacob. _What did she say?_

"You're both going."

_See… there's nothing you could have done. _

"Well, I hope that everything works out," I told him.

_Thanks…_

"We'll be heading off now," Kimi started to speak. "It was really nice meeting you two. I hope we get to meet again, soon."

"We will, hopefully," Bella smiled.

**JACOB BLACK**

It always amuses me how this _small_ girl can be this stubborn. But what am I to do? I can't refuse her anything. It already pained me to deny her coming with me, and then when she threatened to take her own life…I just couldn't say no.

I waited while she packed. She kept it light, taking only a small backpack with her. She left her Shimasani a note, not wanting to tell her face to face, knowing that her grandmother would never let her leave, in danger like this.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked cheerfully.

"Traveling in my wolf form is fastest. Your going to have to ride on my back," I told her smugly.

She frowned. "From here to La Push?" she asked.

I grinned. "Still want to come?"

"Definitely."

I walked into the forest, phased and then came back for her. I kneeled so that she could climb up on my back, grumbling under her breath, "I don't see why we couldn't get there like everyone else."

I ran through the forest while Kimi threw both her hands around my neck, holding on tightly. Well tightly for her. Of course, it didn't feel all that tight to me.

I would stop once in a while to give her a break, and I would fill her in about all my brothers back home and more about me and being a werewolf.

When I finally got to the part about imprinting, she looked at me quizzically, pursing her lips.

"Is that what happened with me?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How does it feel…to imprint?" she pondered.

I thought for a while. "Imprinting…is like love at first sight, only a thousand times stronger. When you see the person meant for you, it's as though nothing else matters in the world. All the other bonds and relationships aren't what hold you to the earth anymore. It's the person you imprinted on. You're willing to do whatever and be whatever that person needs you to be. Your needs don't matter. Only hers do," I answered, trying to be as thorough as possible.

She nodded, her lips still pursed in thought.

I continued on, telling her about Quil and Claire. She looked shocked.

"But Claire's only a baby!" she exclaimed.

"Remember what I said, the imprinter is willing to be whatever they need to be for the imprinted. He doesn't think of her that way. He just wants to be near her, make her happy in whatever way possible."

She laughed under her breath. "That's…remarkable. I never would have believed that anything like that was possible,"

"Some things are just too strong," I agreed, gazing at her fondly.

We continued on until we finally reached La Push.

I thought I would take her to meet all my brothers and Emily before I took her to meet my old man. He probably already knew I was here from Sam. They knew I was coming.

I kneeled down, letting Kimi climb down and then ran into the forest to phase and put on some pants.

I came back out towards her and reached for her hand.

We both walked towards Sam and Emily's house.

She looked really nervous. I squeezed her hand gently, trying to reassure her.

"Just relax. They know all about you anyway. They're expecting you, " I told her with a smile.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

We walked forward.


	11. Introductions

KIMI WHITE

**KIMI WHITE**

Jake eased open the door to Emily and Sam's small house and I took in a deep breath and stepped in.

The kitchen was not exactly empty. There were a lot of people there, the pack I guessed.

I took a look at Emily and gasped. Sam winced and Emily stiffened a little. One side of her face looked as though it was mauled. The corner of her lip and eye dragged downwards, looking as though it was in a permanent grimace.

But when she turned and I saw the other side of her face, I was astounded to see how beautiful she was.

The guys in the room were so big! The room looked v_ery _claustrophobic right now. They were all crowded around a little table, which looked as though it was in danger of breaking. There was also one girl, whose face looked particularly protected.

The moment that they saw Jake, they all practically pounced on him, yelling and laughing as they slapped him on the back.

He laughed with them and gently eased out of their arms, reaching for me and pulling me by his side.

"This is my Kimi," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

I smiled shyly.

Some of the guys smiled back but two of them reached out and pulled me into a tight hug, laughing. The girl pulled the corners of her mouth into a tight smile.

"This is Quil and Embry," Jake said to me when I finally managed to pull free of their arms.

Sam walked forward greeting Jake and then turning to me.

"Hey Kimi, I'm glad to finally meet you," he said smiling.

Emily came to me and hugged me too whispering in my ear, "Thank you for bringing him back."

We spent pretty much the whole morning with introductions. It was going to take a while to remember all those names.

Jake then took me to meet his father. I was so nervous, my hands were practically trembling.

"Relax," Jake drawled, squeezing my shoulder. "It's just my old man,"

Before we could knock on the door, Billy Black opened it, rolling his wheelchair onto the front porch.

"Ahh…you must be Kimi," he greeted, his voice carrying with it a strange kind of power.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"It's so nice to meet you Mr. Black," I replied.

"No, no. The pleasure is all mine. You did bring my son back," he chuckled.

Jake twisted his face into a strange expression.


	12. Moment to Remember

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**JACOB BLACK:**

No one spoke for a moment. It began to feel awkward, as if no one knew what to say. I looked at Kimi, who continued to look around.

Billy rolled up closer to her, "So Kimi, where are you from?"

I felt Kimi's arm squeeze mine, of course, it didn't hurt. "I'm from Canada, from the Haisla tribe."

Billy studied her closer, I shot him a warning look. "Wow, that's something. So you're a native, just like us. My son knows how to pick them right," he chortled. That was it!

"Well, now that we're all here, I'd like to discuss something with you," I broke in. The pack had their eyes on me. Sam stepped forward from behind Emily, Quil, and Embry. His eyes narrowed at me, waiting for what I had to say.

"Go on," Sam said, impatiently.

"Well, the bloodsuckers found me, and they told me some bad news," I started with but yells went across the room. Embry made his hand into a fist and looked directly at me.

"Who do we have to take out now?" Quil asked, impatiently.

"Let me explain first! Now that we've killed off Tanya's mate, they want to take revenge on us. They feel we need to be taught a lesson for killing their leech."

Sam's face turned red with fierce. I know this was going to make him explode more than anything. But then, Emily ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Kimi and took a deep breath. "I know," he whispered.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Everyone looked at each other. "It's me, Seth," the voice yelled.

Emily smiled and opened the door. Seth bounced in with utmost happiness in his face. "Hey everyone, what's going on?"

The expressions we gave him, made his face change from a smile to a serious face. Then he looked at me, and his expressions changed to a smile again. "Jake, you're back!"

I tried to smile through my worry. "Hiya Seth."

"What brings you back?" He asked. "Not that I don't want you back, you know."

Then he looked at Kimi. "Who's that?"

"This is Kimi," I told him.

"Look, we need to discuss this," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right." I turned back to Seth, "we'll talk later."

"When did they tell you?" Sam asked.

"They came yesterday and said that they went to see the other leeches and they told them what their plan was. They searched for me afterwards."

"What do you mean by 'they'?" Emily broke in.

"_They_ as in Edward and Bella!" I answered, letting go of Kimi's hand. I wasn't in any comforting mood at the moment, I hope she understood that. She pulled her hand away and remained silent.

"Bella?" Seth asked. "So Bella's a vampire now?"

"Yes, Seth, she is," Sam said, looking at me. I don't know why, don't they understand that Kimi's mine now?

"I hope she's still nice."

Kimi looked up in the air at that one. Seth seemed to have noticed but didn't say anything.

"We have to prepare to fight against them, we have to defend ourselves," Sam said.

"I know, but don't you think we can explain to them why we killed off one of them?"

I asked. Sam's eyes shot a threat at me.

"Jacob, do you rather waste your time trying to reason with bloodsuckers as to why we killed one of their clan. Do you honestly feel they'll listen to us?" He didn't let me answer. "No!" Sam yelled.

"We need to be on guard and we need to be aware of everything that's going to happen around us. Attacks can be coming anytime," I told him.

Embry and Quil looked at each other. "This is going to be fun."

Emily came out from behind everyone. "But what is Kimi supposed to do while you all are fighting?"

Kimi and I looked at each other. Her face was full of worry. Kimi had no idea what was about to happen and she had no idea how easy this was going to be for us. I had to reassure her. "Kimi, you have nothing to worry about. Emily and you will stay here together."

She looked at me still in doubt that I was going to survive this. "I'll stay," she said.

"Okay, well that settles it. We'll all, move out, tonight," Sam said hesitantly.

"She knows," I said.

"Well, I hope you all have had your sleep, we'll be well on out from here. We have to lead them to the clearance in the forest. It would be the safest place to take them down," Sam assured us.

They all headed out the door, I watched each one of them leave one by one. Emily went to her room. I held Kimi's hand again. "Everything's going to be okay." I kissed her forehead.

"You have no idea what this is like for me," she said.

"What do you mean? We've already killed one of them, what makes it so hard that we can't kill more?"

"Why did you kill their member? Obviously they'd want to take revenge."

"Well, we did have a reason to kill him."

"Why?"

I didn't know how to answer her. Obviously, because he harmed Bella. Like all leeches, they wanted to feed off from her. "They attacked Bella and they broke the treaty line."

"Oh, I see."

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes."

I didn't know how she was taking this but I spoke the truth.

"Wow, you wolves are really protective," she smiled.

"Yes we are and we will always defend."

Kimi pulled me closer to her and hugged me tightly around my stomach. It was all she could reach to give me a snug hug. I hugged her back running my hands through her silky black hair. "I love you and I will come back," I told her.

"I love you too, Jacob," she cried. "Please be safe out there. I know you will fight to defend your pack, I know they mean a lot to you.

"You mean so much more to me, Kimi."

**KIMI WHITE:**

I hugged Jacob as if there was no tomorrow. This might be our last moment we spend together. I wanted to make the full use of it. Jacob reached down to kiss me; it sent a tingling sensation down my stomach knowing what awaited me at this moment. I raised my hand over his neck wrapping them around securely. Time had definitely stopped, I felt like I could take all day to do this. Nothing else existed right now, except me and him. My fingers ran through his hair as his fingers caressed my back with a feathery soft touch. Our souls connected at this moment, even more than before. We tilted out heads, closed our eyes, and parted out lips. That spark came flying out everywhere. His hands massaged my arms and he pulled his body even closer to mine. His embrace sent shocks throughout my body and I felt like I was floating thorough the air. This was a moment to remember, I was a hundred percent sure of that.

Our kiss ended lightly as we slowly leaned away from each other. "I love you, always and forever Jacob."

He took my hand in his palm and kissed the back of it. "I'll return to you. I promise."

Jacob walked toward the door and glanced back at me before it he left. I waved goodbye to him, tears streaming down my face. I collapsed on the couch with doubts in my mind that I would never see him again.

No, this was wrong. Jacob said to trust him, I should. But why can't I? Maybe because this was new to me, I've never felt this way for any guy before and I've never been in a situation like this where Jacob had to leave me to do something dangerous.

Suddenly, I felt something lightly touch my back. A hand. I turned to see who it was. It was Emily.

"Kimi, I know how hard this is for you. I know it's not easy letting him go. My Sam is a brave warrior and so is your Jacob. Jacob is one of the best fighters the pack has. I've seen him before. Seth especially, wants to be like Jacob, strong, fierce and brave. You shouldn't worry. They will be fine," she said.

"I know, but I can't help but think what might happen to him. What if something goes wrong?"

"Nothing will go wrong, I'm sure," she assured me.

It was starting to bother me that no one cared for what might happen, especially my Jacob. They all feel that fighting is a piece of cake. When Bella attacked me, I thought that was the end for me. Sure, he's much stronger than I am, but they are fighting more than one vampire. Each time a new battle occurs, every least possibility should be taken into consideration. They are all so confident in their abilities, overconfident, I should say. I really hope Emily is right. Her voice sounded promising, I tried my hardest to believe her.


	13. The Plan

JACOB BLACK

**JACOB BLACK**

It was heartbreaking, to leave Kimi there all by herself. I knew Emily would be comforting, but I still felt bad, leaving her somewhere where she wasn't even used to.

I ran quickly, shedding my clothes as I ran, phasing into the wolf that was so familiar to me. Sam and the others were already there. They had run a couple of miles away, into a deeper part of the woods.

It wouldn't take long to reach them. My mind wandered to what we would be facing later on. Honestly, I wasn't worried. This fight is going to hurt them a lot more than its going to hurt us. From what I heard, the Alaskan coven only had five members. The fight was clearly in our advantage.

_Unless…_ the Cullens join them…that would definitely change the playing field. I narrowed my eyes at the thought.

It was unlikely though, considering that we had saved their hides from the newborn invasion a few months ago. They owed us.

I trotted into the part of the forest where the rest of the pack was already waiting. Leah, the fastest, was already pacing around, impatient for action.

"_What took you so long?" _ I read in her mind.

"_Not everyone's as fast as you Leah," _I thought back sarcastically.

"_Quit it you two. We need to focus," _Sam snarled.

"_So what's the plan?" _

"_We can't make much of a plan, considering we know nothing about these leeches, other than that there are only five of them."_

"_So…in other words…there is no plan?" _ Quil asked.

"_I'm working on it." _

"_It's fine with me either way. As long as I get to kick some leech butt. SWWEEET!" _

Seth moaned softly.

"_Oh get over it, Seth!"_

"_You know what would help? If the Cullens could tell us a little about what we're going to be facing, ya know? It's the least they can do."_

"_I don't think that they are going to be willing to sell out their friends like that." _

"_It's not selling them out. Not exactly. Besides, they owe us," _Embry snorted indignantly.

"_Well speak of the devil." _

We all turned our heads in one direction. A leech. But the scent was familiar. It was a Cullen.

The scent was close to us, in the direction where the treaty line was. The leech wasn't willing to cross the line. I smiled a little at that.

"_Think it's a trap?"_

"_No. I can only smell one of them."_

"_Just in case though, I think that a few of us should stay behind in the village." _

"_Yeah." _

"_Collin, Brady and Seth. You guys can head on back." _

"_But…"_ Seth began.

"_We have it under control guys. There's no need for all of us to be going there. Besides, it's not like there's going to be some big showdown."_

"_And what about the fight? I'm sure we'll be guarding the village for that too" _Brady grumbled.

"_There's no time for this. We need to get moving."_

The three youngest wolves broke into a run back towards the village, their thoughts not too friendly.

The rest of us broke into a run, reaching the boundary line in no time. Leah of course, was the first. She tossed her head in my direction smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

The bloodsucker, Edward was standing there, looking calm enough.

"_Hello," _Sam greeted.

"Hello," he answered back. Of course, always polite. It made me sick.

"I come with some information," he went on.

"_Some information would be nice,"_ Sam replied.

He smiled.

"It is not the will of the entire Alaskan coven to fight you. It is Irina that leads them in this manner. The rest are not compelled in the same way, but they will not let their sister stand alone."

"Carlisle is trying to try to talk them out of it. They understand that no help is to be predicted from us. We do owe you that," he said, slightly disgruntled.

"_It is appreciated," _Sam answered.

The discussion continued, Edward telling us about the Denali Clan and their powers. The biggest threat sounded like Kate, who could act as a taser.

"They are planning on coming tonight." Edward put in.

"_We are aware. We were planning on heading out tonight as well. We wanted to lure them into the clearing, where they won't pose as much a threat to the humans."_

"The Denali Clan are vegetarians, just like us," Edward said.

"_Perhaps. But if they hurt members of our village because of their grudge against the pack? That cannot be allowed."_

The leech nodded his head in agreement.

"However, there is no need to lure them in as you put it. I will have Carlisle contact them. They should agree to meet you in the clearing. We will also be in the clearing. I am sure that Carlisle will like to try and talk them out of this."

With that, the leech departed his exit as swift as his arrival.

We regrouped, making a plan and assigning which one of us was to take on which vampire with the information that we had just received.

"_I will take on Kate." _ Of course Sam would want to take on Kate. Because of her taser ability, he believed her to be the one that posed the greatest threat and he wouldn't allow anyone else to face her.

"_You can't face her alone. I will fight her with you,"_ I argued.

Sam paused for a moment and I watched his thoughts fly by. He contemplated it for a while but he understood that I was right.

He nodded his large head once in agreement.

With that settled, we slunk back to wait till nightfall, when the fight would begin.


End file.
